Stacey The Slayer
by CursedCousins
Summary: Stacey York,sent to Rome to become trained when she finds that she is the natural to be next in line for the Slayer line. Now she and her friends will have to face the evils of the world. She is the Slayer... I have no rights to the Buffy production.


Starring:

Starring:

Avril Lavigne as Stacey York

Zac Efron as Matt McCarthy

And

Ashley Tisdale as Victoria Amarette

1x01 "_Welcome To My Life_"

"Buffy what do we do now?"

The last words that was said when we left the story of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But what really did they do?

2 years later….

The city of Rome was quiet in the Uccidere Villa. No one really knew the reason it was called that besides Buffy and the Scooby Gang. Stacey never knew the connection that that group had. She lay in her bed. She couldn't sleep again. She kept having those dreams…dreams of terror and fright. Though Mr. Giles said that they were of the past slayers she didn't believe it. She knew it was something much more than that.

Still she kept her mouth shut. Knowing that she had to keep her place. New girls appearing everyday. She took this as an experience opportunity rather than boot camp. Her day usually consisted of kick boxing, vampire training, and Slayer 101. Which was torture at times and other emotions like anger, happiness, stress, and excitement. She loved it, for Buffy Summers herself had been training her. She didn't know why, but Mr. Giles, Willow Rosenburg and Buffy were all there when she trained.

Being a girl from Bay City, Michigan, she never dreamed of leaving the U.S. to become a Slayer in the nonstop battle between good and evil. Vampires being the operative word. Stacey the Vampire Slayer…had a ring to it. She kept having this thought for a while now. What if they chose her to go out into the field? Just as many girls were coming in, she was going out. She still laid in her bed. Her roommate Victoria had already gone out to her witch classes.

She found that now they were doing wiccan courses with witches to prepare them for the fight as well. Stacey finally climbed out of bed and stretched and yawned. She was wearing a white tank top with black sweats. She walked to the bathroom with her eyes still sort of closed. She wanted to be in bed still. She was sore from all the practice she had got this week from Buffy on top of all the other things she needed to do.

Just as Stacey finished brushing her teeth and putting her hair in a ponytail one her best friends Matt came in. "Hey Stace." He said sitting on Victoria's bed. The three of them, Stacey, Matt, and Victoria, somehow became the best of friends here at Uccidere Villa.

Though Matt had no Slayer strength or wiccan abilities, he was there as a civilian trainee. A person who could fight, but would not hurt himself in the process. That section was taught by Mr. Giles and another member of the Scooby Gang Xander Harris.

"Hey Matt." Stacey replied looking at Matt sit on the bed. She did the same and sat crisscrossed on her own bed across the room. Her room wasn't very big, but it was able to be handled. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" Matt asked a little surprised of her. Stacey returned the comment with a blank look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in all seriousness. "At 10 o'clock you, me, and Victoria are to meet the Scooby Gang for a big meeting." He replied looking serious. "We do that all the time." Stacey said not taking interest and laying flat on her bed. Matt got up and walked over to him. "Stace…they might release us today…" he replied. Stacey sat straight up. She looked at the clock. It was 9:40 am…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer sat in a grand chair in the Villas great master room which she usually used for obviously her sleeping and otherwise, meetings like this. Willow and Giles sat next to her. She looked at her watch. It was 10:05 p.m. Victoria Amarette, and Matt McCarthy was already here. They were waiting on the most important person, Stacey York.

They had big news for her, but they needed her here to do it. "Where is that blasted girl!" Giles cried suddenly. Buffy just turned her head in sadness. Stacey was her favorite so far. Giles…as always had a short temper.

Stacey finally got into the grand room and skid across the floor. "Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off." She said with a small smile. She walked to Victoria and Matt. "Thanks for waiting…" she whispered to Matt. As she took her seat next to Victoria.

"Stacey York, you are brought here today because…." Giles began. "Giles, stop trying to make it sound like we're a council or something." Buffy said looking at him. "We are here to tell you that you are going to the field." Buffy said with a bright smile. _Yes!_ Yelled Stacey in her head.

"But, it is not the same as the other girls do." Willow said very calmly. "Yes, thank you Willow." Giles said with an annoyed look. The three friends just stared at each other with a grin. They loved it when Giles acted pompous.

Stacey turned her head again and looked directly at Buffy. "What is different about my assignment?" she asked very interested in what is to come. "You have been having dreams right? Of chaos and evil?" Willow asked looking at her. The three heads turned to Willow. "Yes…but Mr. Giles said it was nothing." Stacey replied. "Well…he isn't the Goddess of Slayers is he?" Willow replied shooting a glance at him. Giles just glared and turned his head away. "Anyways, Willow has discovered that you are actually having visions of the future. We have been tracking this down and it has come up to Barcelona, Spain. A new evil is arising, and we are finding that you, Stacey, are the natural heir to the Slayer line." Buffy replied. Stacey looked at Victoria and Matt. "You mean, that if you or Faith died, I would be the next Slayer?" she asked unbelieving the news. "Yes, which makes you the natural candidate for the job, you are more powerful than the other girls." Giles explained.

Stacey absorbed all this in. She would have been the next Slayer? The one that would be the head of this all? She was only 19, she couldn't handle this all on her own. "But what does that mean, best candidate for the job?" she asked looking at all of them. "That you and your friends are destined to be together, just like me, Willow, and Xander." Buffy explained.

Victoria and Matt looked up once these words had struck. "So we are to be going too?" Victoria asked with a smile. "Oh yes," Xander said walking in. He went past the three teens and went to the last empty seat by Willow. "You are to leave tomorrow morning." Giles explained. Stacey smiled greatly. The others got up all except Buffy. Stacey remained in her seat as well. "Stacey you coming?" Victoria asked at the door. "I'll catch up." She said and looked at Buffy.

"What else am I doing?" Stacey asked. She always knew there was a catch to these things. "You are to go to different cities to collect more information about this threat. You will reach there eventually, but you must learn all you can before attacking this thing." Buffy said looking at Stacey. "Oh you remind me of me when I started this whole Slayer gig." She explained touching Stacey's hair. "Now, you should go, you have a lot of things to do before you leave. " Buffy explained with a bright smile.

The three friends were eating dinner and couldn't stop talking. "Can you believe it? Us? Out on the field doing work? We even get to fight off a new evil!" Victoria said. She was too excited. For a witch who was going to be as powerful as Willow she sure was talkative.

They finished their dinner and they all walked to Victoria and Stacey's room. They began to pack and Matt went to his and packed as well. "Well we can't bring a lot, we won't be able to fight while carrying luggage." Stacey explained. "How will we even start? I don't know where we are going." Stacey explained. "Well, Willow said Giles was to give us a briefing packet in the morning." Victoria explained. As they finished packing Stacey stared at the clock. 9 p.m. The day seemed to fly so quickly. Where did the time go?

"Well I guess we should sleep. We have a big day." Stacey replied and smiled. As she climbed into bed she looked at the setting around her. As she closed her eyes, should never find the comfort that she did before. She would become a true Slayer…

The next day Stacey, Victoria, and Matt stood at the entrance of the Uccidere Villa. Buffy met them at the entrance. "You guys ready?" she asked with a smile. "No, but I don't have a choice do I?" Stacey said with annoyance. "Why fight it Stacey, you will do well, I have faith in you." Buffy explained. The taxi pulled up and the driver put each of their luggage in the trunk of the car. "Here." Buffy said handing them a manila folder almost 5 inches thick. "Your first destination is Avalon." Buffy replied. "You will meet someone, and they will help you on your journey." She replied. Stacey hugged Buffy. "Be strong." Buffy said to Stacey. The three all said their goodbyes to Buffy and got into the car. As it pulled away Stacey looked out her window. As she got her last glimpses of the Villa she knew that she was no longer Stacey York the Slayer. She was Stacey…the Vampire Slayer.


End file.
